falloutequestriafandomcom-20200223-history
Crimson Empire
The Crimson Empire is one of the strongest powers in the Southern Wastes, and are the primary antagonists of Fallout Equestria: Wasteland Jewel. History Before the War Very little is known about them before they first encountered the New Canterlot Republic, but it is heavily implied that they conquered a good portion of the Southern Wasteland already by this point. War With the New Canterlot Republic When war broke out between the two factions, the Crimson Empire proved a formidable foe for the NCR, however the war was not over as quickly as either side believed it would be. By the events of the fanfic, the Crimson Empire and the NCR have had a long standing stalemate, particularly in the North. When Ruby Starlight appeared in the Wasteland, the Empire considered her to be a potential threat so they sent their elite troops against the NCR Forward Base in the Northern Fields. However this proved to be their undoing, as the attack was repulsed and they lost the battle. Since then they have fallen back to lick their wounds, however the Inner Circle member the Chancellor was found getting I.M.P. from Ground Zero outside of Neigh Orleans for an unknown reason. They where pushed away in the Battle of Ground Zero. A Troubling Alliance The Empire is stated to be forming an alliance with a Slaver known as the New Red Eye in central Equestria. Their exact motives are unknown, but it is implied that they are using him to get access to the NCR capital at Junction Town. They are likely somehow involved in the Siege of Ponyville that is mentioned at the end of chapter 13. In chapter 14, members of the Scarlet Guard as well as a member of the Inner Circle where present at the besieged town. Structure The Crimson Empire is an Oligarchical Monarchy, controlled by the Empress of the Scarlet Throne and her Inner Circle. Empress of the Scarlet Throne Very little has been revealed about this Pony so far, but she is the driving force behind the Empire and its war effort. The Inner Circle These are the Ponies closest to the Empress, they are more visible in the Wasteland, and are always accompanied by the Scarlet Guard. Black Sun The General in charge of the military forces of the Empire, Black Sun was the first member of the Inner Circle to appear, having given Ruby a mission to save a Caravan that was attacked by Alicorns. He later directed the Imperial Forces in Alpony, escaping as the battle was lost. Gale Force The voice of the Empire's Imperial Radio, Gale Force has only been mentioned or had his voice appear once. The Chancellor A mutated Pegasus that was involved in gathering IMP for the Empire from Ground Zero. ??? A mysterious Unicorn Pony that appeared to be in charge of the Imperial forces during the siege of Ponyville. The identity of the mare is unknown other than that she has a green magical aura. She also was responsible for the escape of the Slaver Darkest Night during the siege. The Scarlet Guard These Ponies are the elite troops of the Empire and are used primarily to guard the Empress and her Inner Circle. However they are still incredibly dangerous in battle, as they where used to attack the NCR Forward Base. During the Battle of Ground Zero, a killed Scarlet Guardsman was found to be a Changeling, whether this is true of all members of the guard is unknown. The Imperial Army The main fighting force of the Empire, they are made up mostly of conscripted soldiers and slaves forced to fight for the Empire. Desertion is punishable by immediate execution, as Ruby and company learned when they found the mangled body of an Imperial Soldier that was shot by his allies during the Battle of the Northern Fields. Society What little is known about the society suggests that it is heavily based on what you are worth to the Empire. Slavery is practiced by the Empire, but anything that is considered useless to them is killed and thrown into mass graves. Technology The Crimson Empire seems to be on the same level as the NCR in terms of technology, making them fairly evenly matched in the conflict. Currency Unlike most factions in the Wasteland, the Crimson Empire does not use caps in favor of its own currency that features the image of a stern mare, presumably the Empress of the Scarlet Throne. Notes * The Crimson Empire according to a blog post by the author, was inspired by Caesar's Legion from Fallout: New Vegas. Category:Factions (Wasteland Jewel)